The Shape Of Things To Smurf
by swarlock
Summary: Stopping in another time. Papa takes a good look at The Scroll given to him by The Alternate Papa Smurf in 2007.


The Smurfs belong to Peyo Studios. I'm using the template established in The Hanna Barbera Cartoons for this story. 

FOOTNOTE: I am drawing from the recent news item regarding the possibility of adding more Smurfettes into The Smurfs Mythos. Naturally there are some fans who take issue with the idea.

Here's how The Male Smurfs feel about it. Or I should say one of them. Read below.

And for the record they are still time traveling for the moment. They WILL get home eventually.

Without further ado.

THE SHAPE OF THINGS TO SMURF By Swarlock

Papa's Journal Entry #607

We seem to have landed in a place where the mountains smurf color in the desert.

Brainy doesn't know I'm smurfing this during the night. He'd want to smurf as many rewrites as possible. But I must smurf this down for future reference. It may be needed sooner than any smurf thinks.

My smurfness. It seems we are NEVER going to get back to Smurf Village. We've been smurfing about the time stream so much that even I'm not so sure where we're going to smurf next.

If the scroll I was given reveals what I think it smurfs from our recent visit to an alternate future where those poor Smurfs smurfed, then my Little Smurfs are in for the shock of their smurfs when we return back home. But that's not the smurf of it.

The Descendent of Gargamel made all those Smurfettes in that time along with the new Smurfs. And we only have three in our world. Well, Two for now since Nanny is back home taking care of the others in our smurf.

I keep smurfing back to what we found out. The humans are always going to be at Each Other's smurfs no matter the reason and those caught in the smurf fire will be will be helpless unless something of dire importance can bring them all together.

I recall shortly before I sent Hefty, Snappy and the others on an excursion during the Winter Solstice that Carolinus came to pay Homnibus a brief visit three days prior. He seemed to be getting ready for some kind of battle of wits he preordianed some time before. He never told anysmurf about it, not even his adopted daughter Melisande until much later. How could I know that happen?

Hmmm. It might've been during that period when all the wizards and sorcerers' magics began to falter for a time. It was never spoken aloud by any of them. But it seemed to all of us at the time that even in our own world and time that many of our mythical creatures were dissapearing in one way or another. Humans were becoming increasingly aware of the world around them and wanted to learn as much as they could smurf about how it ticked.

I had heard snatches of smurf regarding the smurfability of regarding a Last Realm Of Magic, a hidden refuge that would smurf on after everysmurf would forget about those "Dark Times."

It seems that everybody wants to change things in the world. Some smurf it as Progress. I can't say it'll do the humans much good unless they have a miracle to smurf back on when we all leave.

Yes. Change had come for them. But it also happened to us too. When Smurfette came, she was a very different kind of smurf back then. Then we had Baby Smurf sometime later, Then The Smurflings, Sassette, Wild, Grandpa and of now Nanny.

But these three Smurfettes seem to be more important to our continued existance in some small smurf. They may prove useful when the time comes. Not that they weren't before. They are resourceful, strong and think on their feet.

Admittably when Smurfette first came My Little Smurfs weren't sure what to smurf of her. She was a nasty one at that. All because Gargamel wanted to eat us or use us for Gold. I don't think he's ever been certain of his intentions over the years. And when she became good it was clear to us that her part in all this was no accident. It couldn't have been.

Things had always been the same in our land until then. Would the other Smurfs be able to handle more like her? Despite her Damsel in Distress like nature she could handle hersmurf quite well in any situation. Sassette would too when she came along. Then there's Nanny who came as a great mystery to us after Grandpa rescued her from Nemesis when he wanted The Long Lifestone.

I've a feeling that also plays in the future smurfed on this scroll I now carry. A refuge of Magic may be the very thing to save us - along with the help of The Smurfettes to come.

We'll see.


End file.
